1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a washing machine.
2. Background
In general, a washing machine is an appliance that washes laundry using the surfactant action of detergent, a water stream generated via rotation of a washing tub or a washing blade, shocks applied by the washing blade, and the like. The washing machine performs washing, rinsing or dehydration processes to remove contaminants adhering to laundry (hereinafter referred to as ‘clothes’) using the interaction of water and detergent.
Washing machines are classified into an agitator-type washing machine, a pulsator-type washing machine, and a drum-type washing machine.
The agitator-type washing machine rotates a washing rod, which protrudes from the center of a washing container, clockwise and counterclockwise so as to wash laundry. The pulsator type washing machine rotates a disk rotary blade, which is formed at the lower portion of a washing container, clockwise and counterclockwise directions so as to wash laundry using the frictional force between a water stream and the laundry. The drum-type washing machine rotates a drum accommodating water, detergent, and laundry therein so as to wash laundry.
When a dehydration operation is performed in a typical pulsator-type washing machine, the washing water in the tub is completely discharged.
In the dehydration operation, the unbalance of clothes is checked for by rotating a drum.
When the unbalance is detected, washing water is supplied to the tub again, and an operation of dispersing the clothes is performed.
After the dispersion of the clothes, the washing water in the tub is completely discharged again, and the unbalance is checked for again.
Accordingly, when the unbalance of a drum occurs, a method of controlling such a conventional top-loading washing machine has to repeatedly perform the resupply of washing water and dispersion of clothes, thereby causing a problem whereby the washing time is increased.
Furthermore, since the method of controlling the conventional top-loading washing machine has to supply washing water again in order to perform the dispersion of clothes, there is a problem whereby the amount of used water is increased.